


The Wolf Burst Free

by DustySoul



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen is a werewolf.<br/>For this prompt on the kinkmeme http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3861966#cmt3861966</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Burst Free

There’s a blood stain in her carpet that won’t come out, a dent in the wall from when the man had bashed her head against it, and a bite mark in her shoulder that seems too deep, too wide, to be… normal. It bruises, vibrantly, but doesn’t get red and inflamed. So she doesn’t get it looked at. It’s just one more thing she doesn’t want to have to think about. She hopes it doesn’t scar.

And so she doesn’t notice when it’s completely faded a few weeks later. And she doesn’t notice that the smell of blood grows sharper and sharper when it should be getting duller. She gets a new apartment to get away from it.

She does notice that her finger nails are growing faster than they used to, and the same to her body hair.

But there’s so much else going on in her life, with Matt and Foggy fighting, and with trying to get Ben to help her take down Fisk.

She’s struggling to get into her house and she feels dangerous. It why she’s not watching her back. It’s why she doesn’t notice the man hiding in the shadows before it’s too late and he’s got a cloth over her mouth. As she fades it’s with anger and the vicious thought, _I should have smelled him_!

She wakes up, her body limp, facing a man she knows. She cries and cries and cries. Blood rushes through her ears and the world seems to bright. One thought, intense and ferocious, thrums along with her frantic heart beat ** _I don’t want to die_**. She gets a hold of the gun. It’s his turn to be careless. She's out for blood, so it coasts him is life.

(It's hubris, it's feeling invisible, that dooms him.)

 

Then she's home, with no memory of how she's gotten there. She showers and stares at her reflection and that desire for survival is still shaking through her. Her eyes are brown, amber, almost glowing in the low light. She can't be scared any worse than she already is. It just makes her feel numb. She looks wild. She looks hunted. She looks like the hunter. She wants to throw up. She wants to cry. She doesn’t do that either.

 

 

She wakes up, dirty and naked, on the floor of some wear house. Her heartbeat pounds in her ears. The body of a rat the size of a cat is mutilated next to her and she screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
